Agrimus Callin
Agrimus Callin is a turian mercenary and bodyguard. Biography Meet the Parents Faulus Callin was a former military marksman, having completed his 15 years of service as a weapons specialist for the Hierarchy. Returning to civilian life was trying and he found himself missing the action and excitement military operations gave him. Feeling rather bored, he decided to use his military experience and become a mercenary, treating operations like his own personal missions. Many of those missions brought him to Omega. During some of the contracts, he came across Paelia, a female turian skilled in using back channels and connections to acquire goods for her clients. They ended up seeing each other rather frequently and even worked together on some of their missions. After spending quality time with each other outside of duties, they fell into a romantic relationship and became bondmates. Childhood Agrimus Callin was born June 4, 2160 to Faulus and Paelia on Omega. He was an unplanned birth, and while both of them took quality time to care for him, the stress and doubt about intentions ultimately got to Paelia, resulting in a deteriorating relationship. After a rather tense span of time between them, they mutually agreed it would be better to separate and give themselves time to try and rethink their life before attempting to return to each other. Faulus took custody of Agrimus, mostly out of wanting to give Paelia time away while she rethought her life. Faulus raised Agrimus after they separated, teaching him the basics and what he knew about turians and the Hierarchy. When he grew older, Faulus started guiding him on survival and military tactics he carried over from the military and his work as a mercenary. He remained a mercenary, but turned part-time to give him time to raise him. It wasn’t ideal given the time and circumstances, but it was enough for him to start learning how to protect himself. Early in his childhood, Agrimus became a victim of gang violence, unwillingly pulled into a territory war. He was badly beaten as an innocent bystander and nearly left for dead until his father found and rescued him. Since then, Faulus accelerated his training, focusing on common sense, self-defense, and tactics to help stay alive on a crime-ridden place such as Omega. The incident also pushed Agrimus to become stronger so he stood a better chance of defending himself and surviving. The two of them worked together on that, finding ways to push Agrimus to his limits. When Agrimus turned 12, Faulus took on easy contracts to let Agrimus shadow him as a merc, to give him real experience as a potential mercenary as well as teach him the basics of first aid, hand to hand combat, and driving. Faulus believed raising him to become a mercenary would give him the thinking he needed to make a living for himself, plus he grew somewhat disillusioned about the hierarchy the longer he stayed on Omega. Agrimus became a natural at this, sometimes even asking to join his father on some of his more difficult operations. Later on, while working with his father, the two of them witnessed a massacre of innocent people as the result of frequent gang violence on Omega. There were many dead bodies, but also a good number of survivors. Agrimus and Faulus worked together to escort them to a safehouse and watch them until they were able to handle themselves. Once everyone left, Faulus had a rather candid conversation about what happened and how much of a natural Agrimus seemed to be at this. This incident was very reminiscent of when Agrimus was attacked as a child and while it was a rough memory to talk about, it brought to reason why he should become a bodyguard. He was attacked as a child so he knows what it’s like to be defenseless and perhaps this gave him motivation to protect other people. Faulus was supportive of the ideas as Agrimus focused on bulking up to build his appearance for the job. Occasionally, he would pretend to ambush him to make sure he knows what he is doing, but otherwise left him to do his own thing, confident he could take care of himself at that point. Mercenary Life Around age 20, Agrimus became a freelancer of his own, holding no real loyalty to any individual or organization, focusing mostly on the contracts themselves, although he did consider the people behind them for determining whether to take them on. Agrimus performed many different types of tasks as a mercenary, such as providing support or covering fire for another team, distracting enemy attention away from his clients, and even occasional demolition and destruction for clients who wanted old memories or traces erased. He specifically avoided assassinations and high profile deaths. He wasn’t the type for stealth and preferred not to get involved in petty execution conflicts between groups. Agrimus strongly preferred and favored contracts related to bodyguards, escorting, or some form of protection. This was where he shined and had the most fun working as a mercenary, especially on Omega where it was expected that anyone could die. He particularly enjoyed individual and small group clients, mostly because it allowed him to be informal and friendly. He was rather hopeful his clients would be just as friendly to make it more fun for himself. Some of his past clients even became good friends with him after their contracts ended. Most of his contracts were on Omega, but some occasionally brought him to the Citadel while on the job and others on a ship. Agrimus occasionally accepted corporate contracts, but rarely and almost always for the money, because he saw most corporate security contracts as too rigid and formal, preferring to have his own freedom to do what he wants. Bulwark One such corporate contract was with a human and salarian VIP, carrying valuable technical secrets. The contract was rough but sustainable, but there were numerous close calls, with extranet rumors building up their notoriety and placing them at targets of numerous attacks wanting to ransack them and sell of their intel. Despite this, Agrimus continued although he grew more desperate at attempting to maintaining his protection. During one of the later ambushes, Agrimus looked for hunks of metal to use as an improvised shield to cover them until the attackers could be dealt with. This inspired the human and salarian to pull favors from their firm to have an omni-shield made for him by the end of the contract, mostly as hazard pay but also as an unofficial apology for frequently placing themselves in danger and gratitude to his service. After completing the contract, they surprised him with the shield and a formal apology. The human also joked about calling him “bulwark”, an obscure human term for a defensive wall or shield. However, Agrimus took to liking the name, finding it appropriate for his work as a bodyguard as he carried the shield with him. Close Call Various contracts following the acquisition of his omni-shield went up and down, but in the later half of the year, more and more of them becoming dangerous close calls, whether it was due to unexpected ambushes, a misjudgement of timing or tactical errors. His most recent contract almost failed due to injury to himself and a near-critical wound to his client. He was able to stop the bleeding long enough to rush him to the nearest clinic. Once they both had time to recover, what remained of the contract was salvaged. The client held no bad feelings due to the unexpected turn, but it did leave Agrimus in doubts for some time. For weeks after that near-failure, Agrimus wandered the rest of Omega without taking much interest in mercenary work for a while. When his father returned, the conversation started candid, but then turned into an impromptu drill to build up his morale and refresh his skills. It took a long and sometimes brutal conversation, but Faulus was able to convince him to continue as he had done before. Personality Agrimus is a practical turian that seems to enjoy the sense of adventure and travel his mercenary work brings to him. Because of this, he likes to have fun whenever he can, especially with his work. Agrimus is naturally informal and jokes about typical turians being so strict and stiff with their actions and procedures. Despite the intimidating appearance, he is friendly when he can be. This extends to coworkers, squadmates, and even his own clients, liking to see them as friends if the opportunity presents itself. Unfortunately this open policy also leaves him open to insincere friendships where someone may only be their friend for a short length of time to take advantage of them. He’s been slowly getting better at trying to see if someone honestly wants to be friends, but it is still rather easy for him to believe in a false friendship. Agrimus has a sense of adventure in mind when working as a mercenary. He was raised by a mercenary father, but decided to keep the tradition because he enjoys it and it gives him opportunities to travel and see all kinds of people within the galaxy. As soon as he was given the chance to leave Omega, he took it, wanting to see beyond his birthplace. He can be rather careless on occasion about this, sometimes taking contracts while unaware of the dangers and risks on the ship, planet, or location in which it takes place. Agrimus pledged his life to his contracts, fully prepared to die for the cause almost like a hierarchy turian. He is not afraid to die in action so long as his client or objective survive. But while he is willing to sacrifice himself if necessary, he does not want to be the cause of another person’s death. Later contracts further cemented this feeling, as misjudgements left him and his client in nearly-deadly situations, contributing to a brief downer period. With regards to races, Agrimus’s work as a bodyguard granted him experiences with all kinds of races. As a result, he doesn’t hold any explicit grudges or prejudices against them, willing to work for any race as long as said clients are not involved with serious crimes such as slavery or serial murder. In particular, besides liking his own race, Agrimus also likes krogan. While traveling between Omega and the Citadel, he spent time learning about bits of their culture. It’s difficult to make friends with most krogan, but he earned the respect of some of them and a select few of them actually turned friendly. Physical Description Agrimus is a hulking turian, a muscular behemoth far beyond an expected turian build. He stands at a height of 7’0” and a rather heavy 330 pounds with black plates, dark grey skin tone, and bright contrasting amber eyes. There is a small childhood scar under the carapace from his gang assault as a child and it never fully healed even as he grew. Agrimus’s muscular appearance makes him look intimidating, clearly showing a turian that is not to be threatened or messed with, even if he is clearly in a good mood. He exercises and pushes himself as best he can when given the chance, whether in between contracts or even during one if the time and location permit. His workouts mostly focus on strength but include stamina and balance exercises to keep his body in check. Due to his larger build as a turian, Agrimus has to wear customized heavy armor. The armor is predominately black with lines of blue across the back and signs of weapon tear in spots on the back. Agrimus has his own version of a shield painted in white across the chest. Outside of his armor, Agrimus is very informal, preferring to wear his own casual shirts and pants. Most of them are either sleeveless or have designs that accentuate his muscular appearance. This is more to build up his appearance rather than actively show himself off to others. During his workouts, he wears a white tank top, giving him plenty of flexibility of movement when he does so. Armament Agrimus carries with him an M-96 Mattock and M-23 Katana, as well as a set of Frag Grenades and his Omni-shield. His omni-tool is equipped with the combat abilities Shield Boost and Defense Drone, his armor installed with Tech Armor generators and his weapons with Carnage attachments. Category:Characters Category:Turians Category:Bodyguards Category:Mercenaries